


Blame it on the Bear

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger Outburst, Assault of stuffed animals, Gen, Molly Hooper Appreciation, anti valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: The Hallmark Holiday takes its toll on Molly.





	

February was not fun for Molly. To be honest she’d been on edge since the end of January. Normally her inner soppy romantic enjoyed seeing the sweet displays of hearts and sentiment, but this year it was all grating on her nerves. And she knew damn well where to lay the blame for that.

She’d been doing her best to ignore it all, the anatomically incorrect hearts, the flowers, the chocolate; well not the chocolate that had been rather helpful, even if she had shredded the cutesy pink packaging the first chance she got. On the fourteenth of the month she’d had to head to the supermarket after work, and that was where she snapped.

Waiting in the far too long queue she’d been subjected to the constant babble of a seven foot teddy bear. A massively overpriced piece of seasonal tat with a dopey expression stitched on its fuzzy face holding a bloody great heart that would spout saccharine phrases in a twee lisping voice. Molly was stuck by the damn thing for five minutes since the bloke at the front of the queue was arguing with the cashier about his Nectar Points.

“I wuv you so much.”

Molly snarled and swung her basket at the bear. It wobbled but didn’t fall down.

“You are my sweetie.”

The first thing she grabbed from her basket was a frozen pizza. It wasn’t a very effective weapon against a teddy bear, the box bent after only three blows. Molly tossed it aside and attacked the bear with her hands, toppling it backwards as she choked it. At this point store security rushed in and the police were called.

 

When Greg got a phone call telling him ‘one of your lot are in the cells’ he’d rolled his eyes expecting to be bailing out Sherlock, or possibly John, Molly Hopper didn’t even cross his mind. The duty sergeant was mildly stunned as he explained the details.

“Seriously guv, it took two rent-a-cops to pull her off the teddy bear. She went bat shit crazy and was calling it, ‘You bastard’. Any ideas who she was thinking of? They might need protective custody.”

Greg ran his hands over his face and shook his head.

“They’ll be fine.”

Greg didn’t add ‘probably’ out loud, the duty sergeant had enough on his plate.

Molly gave Greg a weary look as he opened the cell door. There was no pity or judgement on his face; Greg understood why she’d snapped.

“Any chance of a cuppa?”

He held the door open wide and jerked his head towards freedom.

“I was thinking beer, curry and trashy horror films. Wanna join me?”

Molly’s eyes narrowed, “Am I not being charged?”

“Nah, to be honest I think the store manager wants to give you a public service award, that bear has been driving the staff crazy for weeks.”

Molly chuckled at him and uncurled her legs, “Horror films and take out sounds great.”

Greg was hopeful Molly might want to talk about a certain consulting detective, but he wasn’t going to push her, time was going to be the best healer in this bloody mess.


End file.
